degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Should've Said No (2)
An episode of Season 11. Summary Drew thinks the only way to escape his constant terror is to leave town... and his dad has an offer for a transfer to Boston on the table. But where would that leave Adam? His experience at their last school is what drove them to Degrassi, and he's finally settled in. Which brother's needs will take precedence in the Torres family? Clare's casual set-up with Jake is fun... but is it really all that casual? Can Clare even do casual? As hurtful revelations about her parents' divorce clarify what the stakes of love really are, Clare seeks out whatever answer will to protect her from all risk of pain. Dave finally admits it to himself: he's still into Alli, hardcore. But Sadie is a great girlfriend, and who knows... Alli could just reject him again. Can he play both sides of the coin until a winner emerges? Is it fair to? Main Plot While Clare is waiting in the car for her mother to go to school in the morning, she flirts with Jake over text messaging. When her mother enters the car, she abruptly puts her phone away and they begin talking. Her mother explains that she doesn’t want Clare to think she’s a tramp after what happened the night before. Clare awkwardly responds that she understands it’s part of her biological needs. Later, Clare and Jake make eye contact in the library when Clare is talking with Alli and Jake pulls her away into a nearby Science lab. The two begin talking about what happened the night before and their own relationship, which they both seem comfortable in. Jake says he’ll cancel withKatie for movie night so that he and Clare can hang out. After school when Clare arrives home, she is wearing a dress and is lighting candles around the house and taking on the phone with Alli, and Clare admits to her that she is falling for Jake a little bit. When she gets close to her mother’s desk, she sees her and her father’s divorce papers sitting out in the open. She ends the conversation with Alli and begins reading them, seeing all the hateful things that her parents said about each other, and that her father cheated not once but many times. Jake arrives at the house at this moment and lets himself in, surprising Clare. After she’s read the papers however, she begins to worry that she will get hurt in their relationship, specifically like her mother did in hers. Clare tells Jake simply that she thinks they aren’t casual enough anymore, and that he should go to movie night with Katie. Jake leaves and Clare closes the door behind him, and then leans on it in agony. Later, Clare decides that the best way to cope is to go to movie night as well, and meet up with a boy who Alli is trying to set her up with. The boy, Liam, guides her to sit right in front of the screen, and conveniently, right in front of Jake. Clare can’t bear to be this close to Jake, and asks Liam to get some fresh air with her. The two sit on a bench outside of the makeshift theater, and while Liam begins talking, all Clare is interested in is kissing. When Liam pulls away and asks about Jake, Clare admits that she’s trying to get over him, and that she just didn’t feel the spark with him that she did with Jake. Liam understands, and when Jake approaches, he leaves them both, warning that Clare is “frisky”. Jake and Clare discuss what happened earlier and the divorce papers she found, and Clare explains that she just didn’t want to get hurt. Jake understands and comforts her, but says that he can’t just be friends with her, so the two decide to “take a risk”. Later when Jake drives Clare home, her mother comes down the stairs, and Jake's father follows shortly after when she calls him, and the two reveal that they are in a relationship. When the pair ask Jake and Clare how they feel about it, they pretend to be totally fine with it, and do not reveal that they too have begun a relationship. Subplot After Drew and his mother have a conversation about how he wants to move to a new city to try to move past his post-Spring break problems, his mother takes deeply into consideration the things he’s said. The next morning before school in the car, his mother informs him and his brother Adam that after talking about it with theirfather, he set up accommodations that would allow him to work out of the Boston office of his work. This means a new town, a new school and a new start, and Drew couldn’t be more excited. Adam however feels the opposite; he’s very upset when his mother tells him that he’ll make new friends in time. When Drew mentions how he agreed to transfer from their last school for Adam, Adam backlashes by bringing up how hard it is to be the “weird transgender kid” of the school, how much he loves the acceptance he’s been shown at Degrassi, and how unfair it is that Drew is running away out of paranoia. When Adam storms out of the car, Drew realizes that he’s right. Throughout his school day, Drew tries to find new ways to cope with his problems. While confiding in K.C. about it, he suggests that he finds a “prettier” way to deal with it, and motions him over to a freshman named Jess. Drew likes this idea, and asks Jess to go to the school movie night with him. Later at the movie night, Drew notices a dark figure in the doorway of the cafeteria where they are watching the movie. Letting his paranoia get the best of him again, Drew abandons Jess to go after the figure, which has now bolted. Drew finds him in another room down the hall, and when he approaches him, he realizes it’s a guy he knows, Julian. Owen enters as well, and Julian and Owen begin extreme fighting, for fun. Drew is amazed at their skill, and asks them teach him. Later on, Drew beats Owen in a fight. After this they decide to call it a night and get back to their dates, but not before they agree to meet again the next day after school. Drew is very excited about learning how to fight. He later tells his mother that he doesn’t want to move because he has found a new, sport-like way to move on from his problems, and she says she is very supportive of this. When she asks if Drew is sure that he doesn’t want any other kind of help, he says he’s positive. The episode ends with Drew watching a wrestling channel to help him practice and learn new moves, and ripping off the bandages on his side from the attack. He gets caught up in the moment and punches a huge hole in his living room wall, which he seems both excited and startled by. Third Plot Dave makes Sadie jealous when he hangs out with Alli. During the movie, he breaks up with Sadie causing her to scream at him in public. He immediately asks Alli out which she accepts. Meanwhile, K.C. repeatedly flirts with Marisol. Quotes= Quotes *Clare (referring to Jake and Katie): "Get a room." *(Sadie): "Dave Turner is a pig! A lying, cheating pig!" *(K.C.): "Marisol and I are just friends." (Dave): "Uh huh, and how many times have you two hooked up?" *(Liam to Jake): "Watch this one, man. She's frisky."﻿ |-| Trivia= Trivia * The title of this episode is named after the song "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. * This marks the first appearance of Liam. * It is revealed that Randall Edwards cheated on his wife multiple times, thus leading to their divorce. * It is revealed that Helen Edwards and Glen Martin are dating. Unbeknownst to them, so are Clare and Jake. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music * ''"Holy Ghost" ''by Laura Stevenson and The Cans - Heard when Clare finds her parent's divorce papers. * ''"Flash Lightnin'" ''by Flash Lightnin' - Heard during Drew's mixed martial arts training. |-| Gallery= Gallery mma.jpg Vvw.jpg Mmu.jpg nng.jpg iik.jpg hho.jpg ssf.jpg eef.jpg ttc.jpg hhw.jpg uut.jpg liam.PNG clurr.PNG fighting.PNG movie.PNG friends.PNG friskyclare.jpg|Clare kissing Liam degrassi-lookbook-1113-alli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1113-clare.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1113-drew.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1113-clare.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1113-liam.jpg degrassi-episode-1113-01.jpg degrassi-episode-1113-02.jpg degrassi-episode-1113-03.jpg degrassi-episode-1113-09.jpg |-| Promo= Promo *Teennick Sneak Peek *Teennick Promo |-| Links= Links *Watch Should've Said No (2) *Download Should've Said No (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Jealousy Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Breakups Category:Degrassi Category:Episodes